Big Time Minnesota
by azaras-spirit
Summary: When the boys finally go on tour they had no idea that they would run into Lexi Caster and her freinds. So of course, they all get into big time trouble.Will they make it to their State Fair concert in time? R&R plz! my 1st BTR fanfic.


"Big Time Minnesota"

**A Big Time Rush Fan fiction**

**Ch1:**

**Big Time Plan**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I can't believe that we're finally going on a tour!" shouted Carlos. "Whoo hoo!"**

"**Good thing he has that helmet." said James as we watched Carlos run like a maniac through the Palm Woods lobby. "But it's not as good as I am." He took out his lucky comb and began to groom himself again.**

"**And the best part is that we're going to visit Minnesota." I said, exited about visiting our hometown. It was our first stop on the tour.**

"**Can you keep that friend of yours under control?" asked Bitters, who was at the front desk.**

"**Can you keep that **_**gut**_** of yours under control?" I asked with raised eyebrows.**

**Bitters looked up from his videogame counsel. "I can't wait until you and friends are out of **_**my **_**Palm Woods!"**

**I walked up to his desk and zoomed in. "And I can't wait until you see us rock out on stage."**

**Bitters scoffed. "Rock? You guys don't even know the meaning of the word."**

"**Oh and you do?" Logan piped up.**

**Bitters glared at Logan who flinched a little. "The day I see you guys rock will be the day Buda Bob ace's a test."**

"**That won't happen." James muttered.**

**I turned to face him. "Really? Do you get sarcasm as all?"**

**James thought for a moment. "Do you get my tortured soul?" he grabbed a bottle of Cuda man spray and sprayed it. "This face belongs on television."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Was he always this self-centered?"**

"**Did the Palm Woods heat get to you Kendall?" asked Logan. "James has been obsessed with mirrors ever since he was in diapers."**

"**That's true!" said James.**

"**Wonder how many fans will show up…" I wondered allowed, changing the subject.**

"**Zero," answered Bitters.**

**I just ignored him.**

"**I bet a thousand or more," said James. "All waiting for me."**

**Logan rolled his eyes. "You're not the only member of this band, James," he said. "We're a team."**

"**Yeah, but I'm the best looking one of this band."**

"**Dogs! In the recording studio, now!" yelled Gustavo. **

"**I guess the word 'please' is not in his vocabulary." said Logan.**

**We were just about to leave but then, Camille quickly rushed into the lobby, her wavy black hair bouncing off her back. She stopped in front of Logan, about to do one of her dramatic practices.**

"**Trevor! I trusted you!" she yelled, wearing a fake upset expression.**

**Logan knit his eyebrows. "Do you guys-" he started.**

"**But no, you just had to cheat on me with that cheerleader, Elizabeth!" Camille finished. Then she slapped Logan's cheek and stormed off down the hall, leaving us all confused.**

"**What was that?" I asked, deciding to breaking the awkward silence.**

**Logan shook his head. "I have no idea."**

**James just continued to come his hair.**

"**Dogs! NOW!" Gustavo's repeated.**

**We listened this time.**

**When we entered the recording studio like always, Gustavo turned to face us with Kelly behind him and Freight Train in the corner.**

"**Now dogs, we all know about this tour but we need to be perfect." he explained. Gustavo sounded unnaturally calm which wasn't like him. Usually he just calls us dogs and yells.**

"**I thought we already were perfect." I said.**

"**Well I say we're not!" Gustavo's corrected. Now there's the yelling I'm used to.**

"**Gustavo, the boys have been rehearsing nonstop. They need a break." Kelly told him.**

"**I agree," Freight Train spoke up. **

"**Well I'm the leader of this pack and I say we're not!"**

"**I though Griffin was the leader." said Carlos.**

**That did it. Steam was literally bursting out of Gustavo's ears. Then he lunged for us but Kelly held on to him. Carlos had his hockey helmet and quickly put it on as his life depended on it. **

**Eventually Gustavo got under control and even though my friends and I all ready did, we rehearsed.**

_**Mean while, back in Minnesota…**_

_**Lexi's POV**_

"**Mom! I'm home!" I called out as I closed the door. Like always, I walked upstairs, wearing my hockey uniform.**

**When I walked into my room, I instantly rushed over to my radio and turned it on, knowing that my favorite band, Big Time Rush would be played in a matter of minutes.**

**I just finished changing out of my hockey uniform when Big Time Rush Watch came on. **_**"Are you a fan of Big Time Rush?"**_** the announcer asked.**

**That instantly grabbed my attention. "Yes!" I answered as I rushed to the radio. I stopped in front of it and sat on my knees.**

"_**If so then listen up. The band Big Time Rush, will for the first time on their tour, play live at our Minnesota State Fair this weekend starting at seven pm sharp…"**_

**That made me freak with excitement. I screamed as I jumped up and down. Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed all of my closest BTR obsessed friends. I told them everything that I heard on the radio and now my friends were currently breaking my eardrum through cell with their screams. When they were done screaming, I told them to come over ASAP since this was about Big Time Rush. **

**I was currently waiting for my friends to arrive: Maggie, Sarah and Tammy, all of course totally obsessed with Big Time Rush. Let me tell you about them while I wait. Maggie was the leader of the group. We all compared who we would best match up with in BTR and her, was of course Kendall, both determined and sarcastic. Sarah was the smart one like Logan who annoyingly tells us facts that none of us care about. And Tammy was the pretty one, the one in our group who could easily be a cheerleader and was most like **

**James. But me of course was like Carlos, the one who can easily get exited about the littlest thing. I was a tomboy, and like BTR, we all play the game of hockey and I was planning to wear my helmet during the concert and paint Big Time Rush all over it. **

**I was waiting at the foot of the stairs when the doorbell rang. Finally! **

**I practically ran to the door and when I opened it, we all screamed with excitement, all of us not being able to hold it in any longer. **

"**Oh my gosh!" said Maggie. "Big Time Rush coming to our State Fair!"**

"**I know! I can't wait!" I said.**

"**Have you asked yet?" Sarah questioned. **

**That put my excitement on hold and made me get back to reality. My parents would never let me go the State Fair with only my friends. Even if it was to see my favorite band ever.**

"**No." I answered glumly. **

"**But who knows, maybe they'll let you pass up your guys's trip to Florida." said Tammy.**

**Maggie rolled her eyes, seeing a perfect opportunity for sarcasm or at least point out a stupid hopeless comment. "Of course they wouldn't Tammy!" she said. "Lexi's family isn't the type who would have her pass up this family reunion just for a concert."**

**That fact brought all of us down. I had the strict type of family. The one who always thought my life was less important than theirs.**

"**Pretend to be sick." Sarah suggested.**

**I looked at her. "You know they wouldn't fall for it Sarah. Plus, it's terrible timing."**

"**Well how about we play in the snow for hours and you get the cold?"**

**We all raised an eyebrow. "That could work…" I said hopefully.**

"**But just pretend. If you really got sick then no Big Time Rush." Tammy reminded.**

"**Well duh." Maggie said.**

**A few minutes later, we were all dressed in our hockey uniforms, ready to put our see Big Time Rush plan into action. No way my parents would let me got to Florida if I was sick and all of them had to go so hopefully, I would be the only one in the house. And like Big Time Rush, we were really good with plans.**

"**Lexi, where are you going?" my mother asked.**

**So close! **

**I turned around, facing my mom. The kitchen was just feet from the front door. "We just want to play hockey for a few hours before the trip. You know, since there's no ice in Florida." I explained.**

**My mom raised an eyebrow. "Well okay, but not all day, Lexi."**

"**Thanks Mom." Then my friends and I quickly rushed out the door.**

**I lived only a couple blocks away from the ice rink which was always packed.**

"**Hope this plan works." said Tammy.**

"**Well of course it will," Maggie assured. "Our plans are full proof!"**

"**Don't! You'll jinx the plan Maggie!" I said.**

**Maggie rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Lexi! There's no such thing as jinxes or bad luck."**

"**But still," I said. "Keep your bad sarcasm to a minimum okay?"**

**Maggie glared at me but I knew I was right. Her sarcasm always got in the way of our plans.**

"**Well, what do we do now?" asked Tammy.**

**All of us were just sitting on the benches. Then I picked up some snow and heaved it at her.**

"**Hey!" she protested, standing up.**

"**What? I didn't do anything." I said with a grin.**

**Tammy picked up snow as well and course threw at my face. Then next thing I knew, we were having a snow ball fight. **

**Eventually my friends and I somehow made three hours pass with flying snow at each other. Because of our plan, I rubbed some crisp snow against my cheeks but not enough to actually make me sick. **_**This just has to work!**_** I thought.**

**We walked back to my house but stopped on the porch.**

"**Are you sure you can do this Lexi?" Maggie asked.**

**I nodded. "I'm sure."**

"**Okay, put on the best sick face you can do and few coughs but don't over do it." said Sarah. Then she quickly tapped my helmet a few times. "For Big Time Rush."**

**Then I opened the door, my friends right behind me. I entered the kitchen with a groan.**

"**What's wrong Lexi?" my mother asked worryingly.**

"**I-I'm fine." I said between fake coughs.**

**My mom rushed over to me and rested her hand on my forehead. "No you're not Lexi. You're forehead feels warm."**

**It wasn't really but this hockey uniform raises your body heat.**

"**I'll go get the thermometer." She quickly rushed out of the kitchen.**

**When she was gone I quickly grinned at my friends but then put back on my sick face. My mom put the thermometer in my mouth.**

"**Under your tongue." she told me.**

"**I know mom." I said. When her back was to me to do the dishes, I noticed that her cup of coffee was on the counter. With quick thinking, I dabbed the thermometer in the cup then put it back in my mouth.**

**A few minutes later, she took it out. "You have a temperature," she said. "A hundred and three degrees!"**

"**But what about the reunion?" I asked, trying to sound disappointed, coughing.**

"**Well you're not going with a fever." Mom answered.**

"**But we leave tomorrow." I reminded her. Big Time Rush wasn't until Saturday.**

**She sighed at the realization. "Well, I guess you're going to miss out sweetie."**

**I almost jumped with excitement, knowing that our plan worked but I managed to stay in character.**

"**Can you take care of yourself?" Mom asked me.**

**I looked up at her. "What about Dad? Can't he take care of me?"**

"**I don't believe he can sweetie. He's hosting the reunion."**

"**So…I'll be home by myself?" I asked.**

**My friends rushed up behind me. "Don't worry Mrs. Caster. We'll take care of Lexi during the weekend." said Sarah.**

**My Mom smiled. "Well how sweet of you. Just make sure she stays in bed and drink plenty of fluids."**

"**We will!" my friends promised.**


End file.
